In the Shadows of the Light
by Yee Mun
Summary: OneShot, Dark Harry, HPBL I'm sick and tired of you breathing down my neck! You never give me enough space and then when I need you there, you're gone!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Summary: OneShot, Dark Harry, HP/BL "I'm sick and tired of you breathing down my neck! You never give me enough space and then when I need you there, you're gone!"

A/N: This is a late Christmas present for my friend Bobby, hope you guys like it!

* * *

**In the Shadows of the Light**

"I'm sick and tired of you breathing down my neck! You never give me enough space and then when I need you there, you're gone! I'm left in the dark and told things that I need to know at the **last minute**! I'm going to get myself killed if I keep letting you lead me! I don't need you to be my parents. If you haven't already noticed, my parents are _dead_ for simply being my parents! Every path I've taken that you've lead me down has only brought me more pain! The whole wizarding world, who you know tell me I must kill or die for, laughs at me and thinks I'm crazy! **Is it too much to want a little respect?"**

The events of the last hour swam in Harry's head as Lord Voldemort called them forth. He had left the castle after his fight with Dumbledore and opted for trekking around the Forbidden Forest. He wasn't going back to Hogwarts, no. He had his own plans for himself. The only problem would have been exactly how to go about his plan, but a certain stuck up blond haired boy showed up, helping his plan neatly unfold.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

"You shouldn't be out here alone Potter, it's not safe." The casual drawl of Draco Malfoy was music to Harry's ears. He turned to face the boy and gave him a feral smirk.

"Take me to your Master." The sheer terror that shown through Draco's eyes was rewarding and Harry let out a cold crewel laugh. "There's nothing to fear in these woods boy, but me." With a flash of his teeth, Harry motioned Draco closer. "I know you know where he is, now take him to me."

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Harry stood in front of Voldemort, meeting his fierce gaze with one of his own. The two stood their ground and the gathered death eaters watched in awe. 

"The old man needs to be taught a lesson." Harry said simply, the feral smile creeping upon his lips again. "He must pay for his treachery."

"Yes, he must." Voldemort said donning his own malicious smile and walking forward with his arm outstretched. The two powerful wizards grasped hands and the onlookers gaped in awe as sparks literally flew off of the two men.

"**This day the reign of muggles will fall and a new power will arise. The power of the pure and most worthy will lead and those who are not shall die!"** The powerful voice of Harry and Voldemort combined shook the room as those who still watched turned away at the intensity of the two combined. Honestly, they were scared and they had every right to be.

* * *

The war was raging on and the side of the Light was losing hope. Harry Potter leaving the Light greatly shocked the world and left the Order scrambling to bring themselves together to create an adequate army for the final battle. Everyone knew that the Light would never win. Harry James Potter had been their only hope, but he had left them and they were paying the price now. 

People were dying left and right, raids were pulled in broad daylight with Harry and Voldemort heading them off together, faces high and proud. Everyone was doing their best to protect their loved ones and themselves, but there was nothing they could do. The Dark Lord and Harry Potter had attacked just about anyone and everyone they could, except Hogwarts.

"Tonight's the night!" Harry Potter cried with cold joy as he entered the meeting room in Malfoy Manor. "Oh don't look so upset Lucius! You should be happy! You do want us to win, don't you?" Harry's face came deathly close to the elder Malfoys as he gave his trademark feral grin.

"Of course I want us to win!" Lucius cried and then silenced himself. He could see by the gleam in Harry's eyes that meant he made the wrong move.

"Then why, pray tell, do you look so upset?" Harry asked, turning from Lucius, sweeping his robes in a Severus Snape like fashion. Of course, Snape wasn't alive anymore to protest. One of Harry's first acts of_redemption_ had been to kill the traitor.

"Because Draco isn't here to see the war, M'lord." One of the masked deatheaters said.

"How _**dare**_ you speak without permission! _Crucio_!" Harry cried.

An eery laugh sounded through the room. All of the deatheaters shrank back to the wall and watched in awe as their Master glided into the room. He had an extremely pleased look on his face.

"Very well done, Potter." Voldemort praised. "Lucius wouldn't be foolish enough to be upset over _Draco_. He was a weakness, all I did was eradicate it for you." Voldemort hissed and came up to Harry, running a hand down his face. "Good job." He said and Harry smirked.

"M'lord! Don't you see that Potter is just playing you! You heard him tell you the prophecy! One of you must kill the other!" Lucius cried, falling on his knees in front of Harry to plead to Voldemort who stood behind Harry.

"_Crucio_." Harry said with rage. "Get up." He spat, kicking Lucius in the side while lifting the curse. "How dare you question the Dark Lord! You're lucky that the attack is tonight, don't think I wouldn't have killed you!"

"Now now Potter." Voldemort said, his lips turning into a cruel smile. "He does have a point, but not to worry Lucius, we've already spoken over this prophecy, there was another who fit the prophecy, all I need to do is kill Neville Longbottom and all will be well."

Only Lucius saw the feral grin pull at Harry's lips. Only Lucius noticed that Harry had his own visions for the future and only Lucius could see that Harry was bad news. But because of his son's failure and his own idiocy, no one trusted him. Everything was working perfectly for Harry and his plans. Everything was falling into place and that's just how Harry liked it.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione Granger yelled at the top of her lungs. It was the final battle and the deatheathers were storming the castle. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had been captured and taken right to Harry and Lord Voldemort. "Don't do this! We loved you. We still do! Please Harry!" 

"Shut up mudblood." Bellatrix Lestrange spit down at Hermione. "M'lord doesn't need you. He has all he's ever wanted, don't fool yourself into thinking that you were ever anything to him." She turned her back, throwing her head back into a cackle.

"Don't do that love, it doesn't become you." Harry chided and pulled her face to his for a searing kiss.

"No, Harry, this isn't you. They brainwashed you. They made you believe that this is who you are, but this isn't-" Ginny Weasley screamed, pulling free from her bonds.

"_Avadra Kadavra_." Bellatrix cried with a smirk on her face. "Wretched bitch." Harry didn't even twitch.

"Mate! What happened to you?" Ron cried, the shock of seeing his sister killed was evident in his face. Bellatrix raised her wand again, but Harry stopped her. Hermione and Ron exchanged a hopeful look.

"Now now Bella, you can't be having all of the fun." Harry grinned and raised his wand. "Together old friend?" Harry asked looking to Voldemort who had been watching on with great amusement.

"It would be my pleasure." Voldemort laughed raising his wand.

"_Avadra Kadavra_." Both men bellowed. Gets of green light burst from their wands and hit both of their targets in the chest. Harry watched as Hermione fell to the floor, lifeless, by his wand and his once best mate Ron fell by Voldemort's.

It seemed fitting, his old love, if she could have been called that, was killed by his new mistress. His once best mate was killed by the man who _thought_ he was his new best mate. The shock when He found out would be enough to kill him. The thought made Harry giddy with joy. And of course, the mudblood, she was the means of Harry's passed survivals, but now, Harry was his own man, he needed _no one_ to take care of him now.

"Come, we have a war to finish!" Bellatrix yelled, turning without another glance back at the fallen bodies. Voldemort watched as Harry took one more look around and then looked up to meet the snake in the eyes. He give his feral smile and laughed.

"My old life is finally closed. Time to make a better name for myself." Harry said with out and pain or regret in his voice, his eyes, or his heart.

"We will think on names later, darling, the war's awaiting!"

"No, we shall name you now." Voldemort said giving Harry a thoughtful look.

"Come, we have no time, my Prince of Darkness, we must go." Bellatrix called, pulling Harry by the hand, using the name she used for him only in the darkness of their quarters. Voldemort let out a cold laugh.

"Yes come, Prince of Darkness. Bella is right, we have a war to win."

"Fine." Harry muttered, acting like the petulant child he wanted them to see him as. Little did they know the true power of Harry Potter, little did they know his real plans for the end of the war.

* * *

The battle had lasted barely two hours, not many of the Light were even alive anymore. Of those who were, few escaped capture and of those who did, they hid, biding their time. The few left alive were taken to the Dark Lord and the Prince of Darkness (the name, much to Harry's displeasure, had stuck) to pass their judgement. 

"What do you think of this one, Prince?" Voldemort asked, the cold amusement heard in his laugh.

"You're loving using that name far too much." Harry shot him a dark look. "But as to you're question, she looks okay, but I'm not sure, ask the deatheaters, they might get a good use out of her before we kill her." Harry said off handedly. He was waiting for the right moment to make his move. The only person who ever suspected him was Lucius Malfoy and the old man was no where in sight, some deatheaters had claimed to killing him for trying to turn to the Light for help. Not that Harry didn't believe it, but he wanted to be sure of his death.

"What of this one?" Voldemort asked, turning his back to Harry. It was an extremely stupid move in retrospect, but Harry wasn't complaining.

"_Avadra Kadavra_!" Harry cried as Voldemort wiped around and brandished his own wand, shooting one of his own killing curses at Harry. Both men were thrown back onto the ground. No one knew what to do. They weren't sure who to go to, although Voldemort had been their master for longer, it was evident that Harry was just as powerful. They feared both men and therefore couldn't choose who to run to.

"My Prince!" Bellatrix yelled, running to Harry's side. The tension in the room broke and everyone ran to Harry's side.

"I'm fine, get off of me." Harry's voice boomed from his body and shocked his followers into jumping back as far as they could, all except Bellatrix. "His dead Bella, you and I will rule the world now." Harry crooned to his mistress.

"But how?" Bella asked shocked beyond belief.

"That is for another time," Harry said, getting up as if nothing had happened, "we celebrate!"

The celebrations lasted for days, there were large raids all over England and even into other countries. Nothing was really organized, Harry had other plans for the world and for those, he would have to widen his ranks.

"We should have kept the Weasley girl." Harry said as an afterthought at the large dining table. Everyone stopped to look at their Master in awe. "She might have been traitor, but her blood was clean and we need more pureblood children in this world. Of course they wouldn't grow up traitors and they would have to be punished to purge the traitor in their blood, but it would have worked." Harry said and his followers all agreed. For disagreeing with Harry could mean death even despite their being short in numbers.

"I could give you heirs!" Bellatrix said from Harry's right. She gripped his hand, drawing patterns on his palm with her thumb. Harry gave her a feral grin. "You could." Harry said as if contemplating the thought.

She might have been crazy, but everyone could see that Bellatrix had a nice body. All of the deatheaters looked to their Prince in awe, wondering how he could even think of turning her down.

"Don't even think about it Goyle." Harry barked startling the room as he gave the elder Goyle a fierce glare. "Bellatrix his mine and mine alone. Narcissa, now their is a good piece of ass that you could all share, but if you lay one hand on Bella, it will be you're head." Harry said making sure to catch the eye of everyone in the room. "Come, Bella, we have more important places to be." He said and she gave him a knowing smile.

Harry lay completely nude out on his king sized bed. He watched Bella undress as lust clouded his eyes. Licking his lips, Harry crawled down his bed until he was face to face with his mistress.

"Come here." Harry huskily whispered, sending shivers down Bella's spine.

"What ever you wish, my Prince."

The Prince's bed chambers were dutifully uninterrupted by the rest of the Manor's occupants. The screams and cries of passion could be heard in the entire wing of the Princes' chambers and those who had the nerve to even come **that close** to his chambers were quick to leave.

* * *

Nine Months Later 

"You given my much, my Lady." Harry crooned in Bellatrix's ear after a hot night of pure raw sex.

"Only the best for you, my Prince." Bella said giving him a smile. "Only the best for my love."

Harry gave her a grin, but internally, he was frowning. She was in love with him. Like a little school girl, Bella was starting to become a nuisance. He had hoped that it would never come to this day, she was after all a nice piece of ass, but he couldn't have her around any longer if she _loved_him. He just couldn't have that. It would hardly be seen as a loss, however. She had given him a healthy baby boy, and heir to take over after him. That's all he really needed from her.

"Do you really love me?" Harry asked the woman. She turned, giving Harry a horrified look.

"Oh course I do! Why would you question?" Bella asked and them screamed in surprise when she felt herself being bound by magic robe to the bed.

"I don't have time to deal with the silly feelings of a stupid school girl. I'm sorry Bella, or wait, no I'm not!" Harry said with his feral grin. "_Avadra Kadavra._"

He was now free, he had no ties to anyone or anything. Not even his son, who he trusted Narcissa Malfoy to care for. The war continued and Harry soon found himself the Prince of more than half of the world. Their seemed to be no hope for man. No one could stop the Prince of Darkness. And the war raged on for many years more. The only hopes of man lay in the child. His child.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: This was my first ever attempt at Dark!Harry and honestly, I'm not liking it too much, but meh. What did you guys think? (Try not to swear too much, it does hurt the writers pride, ya'know?) Shaelyn 


End file.
